This proposal requests funding for a cage and rack washer to replace the current one in order to support the Veterinary Medical Unit (VMU) at the Ralph H. Johnson (RHJ) Veterans Affairs Medical Center (VAMC) in providing high quality husbandry for research animals. The RHJ VAMC VMU houses research animals for 26 investigators holding a total of 48 active Animal Component of Research Protocols (ACORPs). The animal research of these scientists represents a substantial previous and ongoing investment by the VA in finding new treatments for diseases common to the Veteran population. These RHJ VAMC researchers were awarded $9,185,844 in total research funding with $5,580,485 from the VA for fiscal year 2015. The VMU annual report for FY2015 showed an average daily census for mice and rats of 4,067 and 15, respectively, and annual usage totals of 15,270 mice and 231 rats. The smooth operations of the RHJ VMAC VMU require a reliable cage and rack washer in order to clean and sanitize animal husbandry items, such as caging, bottles, racks, and accessories. The existing cage and rack washer, installed at the time of construction (circa 1996) of the Strom Thurmond Biomedical/Gazes Research Building, has surpassed its predicted life by 4-5 years and has had significant dysfunction and expensive repairs over the past two years. The old technology of the current unit produces a steam load into the cage wash area that destroys the paint and sheetrock ceiling, requiring facility repairs on a regular basis. This proposal demonstrates the need for an upgraded cage and rack washer that will ensure the integrity of VA-funded research, including investigations into mechanisms and treatments of brain and spinal cord injury, non-union fractures, pulmonary fibrosis, heart failure, autoimmune and kidney diseases, diabetes, alcoholism, sleep disorders, and cancer, the results of which will directly benefit the health of Veterans.